Y Llloro
by palasatenea2018
Summary: Porque hasta ella merece una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien


-Susana, ¿Qué haces aquí, que sucede?

-por favor Terrence necesito que me escuches

-ya es hora de ir al ensayo seguramente nos están llamando

-lo sé, pero es necesario que hablemos

 **Quédate un momento así**

 **No mires hacia mí**

 **Que no podré aguantar**

 **Si clavas tu mirada**

 **Que me hiela el cuerpo**

 **Me ha pasado antes**

 **Que no puedo hablar**

-no comprendo

-ten, esto es tuyo

 **Tal vez pienses que estoy loca**

 **Y es verdad un poco**

 **Tengo que aceptar**

 **Pero si no te explico**

 **Lo que siento dentro**

 **No vas a entender**

 **Cuando me veas llorar**

-pero que es esto, son cartas de Candy, todas selladas, ¿Por qué las tienes?

-discúlpame por favor Terrence, no culpes a la casera, la engañe para que me las entregara a mí y que tu no supieras, pero después de hablar anoche he comprendido algunas cosas

 **Nunca me sentí tan sola**

 **Como cuando ayer**

 **De pronto lo entendí**

 **Mientras callaba**

 **La vida me dijo a gritos**

 **Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**

 **Y me explicaba que**

 **El amor es una cosa**

 **Que se da de pronto**

 **En forma natural**

 **Lleno de fuego**

 **Si lo fuerzas se marchita**

 **Sin tener principio**

 **Llega a su final**

 **Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

 **Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**

 **Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

 **Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

-pero Susana cómo pudiste, con qué derecho

-con ninguno Terrence, yo creí que este amor que te tengo me daba el derecho para luchar por tu amor, incluso pensé que no estando ella tu podrías llegar a quererme

-Susana, yo lo siento, pero comprende que el que Candy no este físicamente aquí no significa que no este del todo, pues ella siempre está conmigo, aquí, dice Terry señalando su corazón, -ella siempre estará en mi corazón, pues es la única mujer que he amado y que amare

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eres para mí

Y lloro

-ahora lo se Terrence, perdóname, creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de ti, por lo que procurare no estar junto a ti más que cuando el trabajo así lo amerite

-creo que es lo mejor

-hey, los está llamando el señor Hataway

-ahorita vamos, debemos ir Susana

-ya te alcanzo, necesito unos momentos

Terry llego al escenario Robert los necesitaba para practicar la escena del baile, Susana al estar destrozada se tardó unos momentos para controlar su dolor y limpiar su rostro, y al ser ella Julieta no podían comenzar el ensayo, justo en esos momentos se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y gritos, unas lámparas de iluminación habían caído al escenario, todos estaban en shock por lo sucedido, en especial Terry, pues el lugar donde habían caído era precisamente donde el estaría parado si no fuera porque Susana aun no llegaba al escenario

-increíble, un poco más y no quiero imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido dijo Robert

-que paso aquí, pregunta Susana que en ese momento ingresaba al escenario y quedo impactada por lo que encontraba

-al parecer la estructura estaba debilitada dijo uno de los actores

Y aunque el shock de lo sucedido aún no se le pasaba al señor Hataway el hecho de que Susana anunciara repentinamente que por cuestiones de salud dejaría la obra lo dejo aun peor, teniendo que llamar de emergencia a Karen para que la sustituyera, por lo que los ensayos quedaron suspendidos por unos días mientras todo se normalizaba, descanso que Terry ni lento ni perezoso desaprovecho, pues ni bien anunciaron el descanso decidió el mismo ir por Candy a Chicago y traerla con todo y Albert si era necesario para evitar que ella volviera a irse de su lado.

Y es que después de semejante accidente en el que él pudo haber perdido la vida se dio cuenta que no podía seguir esperando un segundo más para estar con ella, la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro y ya habían esperado lo suficiente para estar juntos.

**canción Y lloro de Sin Bandera

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

espero disfruten este cortito sonfic, pueden leerlo tambien en mi blog, a su vez tambien pueden leer el primer capitulo de Sangre Grandchester, para las que leyeron el vistazo, bendiciones


End file.
